


I thought I lost you my love

by traumweltx33



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, What-If, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumweltx33/pseuds/traumweltx33
Summary: 'Nothing really bad can happen to us as long as we have each other.''Promise?''Promise.'Drabble about Catra dying instead of Queen Angela because we haven't suffered enough





	I thought I lost you my love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this makes any sense rip

'Catra, oh god what happened?' Staring at her ex best friend's distorted and corrupted face and body in shock.

Catra's right half of her body was completely corrupted and black.  
Her right eye didn't show any color and her face didn't show any kindness anymore. It was like looking into the void of corruption. 

Catra had finally snapped, the boiling anger of living in Adora's shadow drove her to the edge. The feline yelled at the etherian hero, spatting out every word with shaking eyes.

'What happened to me? You happend to me, Adora!' Pushing Adora down onto the ground by her neck, changing time and location into the bar of the crimson waste, she snarled in anger.  
Hissing and madly laughing at the same time, she started to lose it. 

Relax it's just me.

'It's always you, Adora. Always. "Adora's the best, Adora's the greatest. She's She-Ra, she's perfect." I'm sick of it!'  
She continued yelling, pulling Adora up by her collar and throwing her against a wall, The hatred made her blind to any sort of redemption with her past. She is now turning into the monster people make her out to be.

Nothing can really happen to us as long as we have each other. 

'I'm tired, I'm so tired of it. I hate you, I fucking hate you.' She started crying out, throwing snow into Adoras eyes.  
Adora was dead silent, only her gasps of pain filled the painful silence.  
The blonde didn't dare to say anything, she screwed up by leaving the Horde, but Catra messed up everything else and pulled down everyone else with her. That's right, she didn't screw this up, Catra did.

Promise? 

Promise.

Finally snapping out of it, Adora pushed Catra off of her, onto the ground, throwing them on the small space that was left of the dimension, glowing lights and electricity surrounding them.  
Catra's appearance got worse, the black, corrupted part grew and spread further on her body.

'I didn't make you do shit! I didn't break the world. I didn't make you hurt, kidnap and akmost kill me and my friends. That was all your decision! How many times have I begged you to come with me.' 

She pulled back her arm and threw a hard punch at Catra's face, making her stumble backwards. With that she released any hatred she felt towards the feline. Looking down on the person she used to know.

Every hero needs a sidekick.

'God, I loved you! I loved you so much, you were my best friend! But it seems like, all this time you were never a good person, you've always been a heartless monster.' Adors didn't even realise those words tumbling out of her mouth. Of course she knew Catra wasn't a heartless monster but all this frustration inside of her is too much.

Catra, it wasn't like that.

Pushing herself up on her hands weakly, Catra looked up at her former friend.  
No it wasn't her fault, it's Adora, it's always been Adora.  
She-Ra needed to lose so she could win.  
Nothing else would give Catra satisfaction.

'Now if you'll excuse me I need to fix the mess that you created.' 

There no longer was any kindness or sympathy in Adoras eyes, hatred filled the parts that were once full of love.

'How..' Catra slowly stumbled up, patting her cheek, trying to rub off the pain. Even if her heart pained her much worse.

'What?' Adora asked sternly. Turning around, looking for the source, the 'beginning' that Madame Razz talked about.  
Finding the sword of protection, she looked at it, determination filling her eyes.  
She needed to fix this, but if she does, she will be stuck in between the realities, there will be no more turning back.

'But how.. will you fix this? What will you do once this is over? Throw a little glittery party?' Catra started laughing out as if Adora had just told a hilarious joke.

'If I take the sword, I will be gone, does this give you the satisfaction that you're looking for? I'm going to save my family and friends, like it or not.'

Family and friends.

Silence met Adoras question.  
Adora, guessing that she won't be getting an answer started looking for a way up, finding a pair of floating stones, but no way to get on them.

'Whoever closes the portal will be gone? Forever?' Catra questioned thoughtfully and almost curious. Looking down and holding her chin in her hand she started thinking.

It would finally be over.

Just five seconds after the thought crossed her mind she jumped up onto one of the stones. Almost laughing again when she saw the sword that destroyed her whole life.  
Everything that she could have had with Adora was destroyed because of a simple weapon, a simple sword.

Wasn't this sword supposed to protect and heal?

'Catra what on earth are you doing?'  
Adora yelled up at the brown haired girl, looking at her with confusion and a bit of terror. Almost expecting a trick.

'I want to see you fall to pieces and this to end, what is the best way to do this than not give you the satisfaction of saving, everybody.' The cat girl smirked down to her now shocked and paralyzed ex bestfriend.

Taking the sword into one hand she tried to pull, since the sword was not moving she decided pulling with both hands.

'Catra, no! Stop!' 

'Catra no, stop.' Catra inmated Adoras voice and laughed madly. Pulling harder.

'I won.' Pulling it out and ending it with a bright flash. 

Adora shot up in shock, sweat covering her entire body. Searching around on her bed for her wife.  
'C-Catra?' she called out in panic.  
Earning a low growl Catra opened her eyes and turned to look up at her love.

'What's wrong, babe?' she asked with concern looking into Adoras eyes. Sitting up almost immediately and pulling her to her chest.

Melting into her strong grasp Adora closed her eyes and sighed in relief.  
'Nothing my love.


End file.
